Complexity
by Kusumita
Summary: What is your purpose, my princess?" The White Knight bowed his head- the princess paused for she could not answer. ONE SHOT BASED ON NOVEL


DISCLAIMER: I do not known VHD anything. I merely own the rights to the fact I wrote this fic :D

Annnnd, I'm backkkkk!! LOL I missed you FFN

* * *

**Complexity**

**--One Shot--  
**

In the end, it was nothing more than just a neurotic, egotistical desire to end the endless impossibilities.

The White Knight smiles, his fingers dancing over the flowers, before he frowns and sneers into the water's reflection; it is of himself, yet- someone else entirely. He is sickened by this sight and grabbed the rose with his bare fingers before licking his lips after his teeth had sunk far too deep within his mouth and drew blood. Coughing and gagging, he tugged at the flower- the rose- violently from its perk along the stone wall and shoved it into his mouth like a wild animal who had been starved for days. The thorns cut through and stabbed the insides of his lips constantly as it continued its path of destruction all the way through until the White Knight felt numb to the pain.

No. Numb wouldn't been the word- he still felt the pain but he didn't mind it all that much.

In fact, he began to crave more of it.

"Hit me!"

He would scream into the darkness, his finger nails bleeding at his clawing at the door as his shrills seemed more suited to that of a fallen dog howling at the foreign wind.

"Beat me! Punish me! Oh god, oh god- please, please," he cried, tears coming to his eyes as he coughing away the blood from the thorn's assault upon his throat, "I need you… my princess, please. Please. I want you.. to.. harm me before I harm you. Slayer…. Slayer doesn't make me hurt."

He wretched the muddled and saliva covered rose back with blood following soon after. The sound of his vomiting forced him to lurch forward into the mess as the found stench increased his sudden urge to release anything left in his stomach at all.

"White Knight.."

Her child like voice called into the darkness. Her fingers caressing his skin- was he going blind as well? It was hard to see her figure in the darkness but the scent of the roses brought a sickening comfort as he allowed his head to drop into her touches.

"Kill me… Kill me now," he whimpered, his voice half screaming.

"I cannot, my White Knight," she whispered, sliding her thumbs over his closed eyes.

His opened his mouth in a loud gasp, sucking in the air quickly before his fingers grabbed at her arms. Tilting his head, his eyes opened to look at her through the redness and painful marks of bruises and former battle scars.

"I'll kill you," he finalized, licking his lips.

The princess merely smiled, tilting her head to look down to the ground, before closing her eyes in union. She smiled softly, her rose lips turning into an amused snigger as a short giggle racked her body and she cupped his face with her hands.

"You cannot harm me, My White Knight," she threatened in an innocent mutter.

His face contorted madly, he could see the outline of gold upon her attire as it glimmered under the water like precious jewels he never had to ability to touch. His hands shook as they slowly released hers with a hesitant obedience before slamming his head down forcing her to jerk her hands back. He collapsed his head into his hands while shaking it madly as his voice rose louder in volume.

"I'll kill you… internally. If you don't just- LEAVE!" he jerked backwards with a stumble.

"White Knight!" the princess called after him, standing.

He staggered backwards, his hands at the side of his head in frustration as his helmet had fallen by the way side. The princess brought her hands to her chest and bundled a bit of the loose material before stepping forward to attempt to comfort the man. The White Knight paused, silence over took the room as he could see the water staining the princess's clothes in red- everything around the princess was being stained in red.

He gagged, coughs and hacks rocked his body before he collapsed onto his knees. The princess cried out before putting her hands to her lips as she was taken aback at his sudden action. He began to breathe slowly and weakly afterwards, his head damp and stained with the same red color as he lifted his eyes to stare straight at the princess. Her innocent figure drenched in the red liquid caused by the roses- which may have very well been blood in his eyes, perhaps his blood was mixing beautiful in the waters as well.

"We're just your dolls, are we not my princess?" he managed through his raspy throat, "Do you grace us with a purpose then dance away into the night?"

The princess's eyes soften, before she lowered her gaze.

"You cry at night, I know, my White Knight, but-" she managed, closing her eyes as she held herself in a small hug.

"I scream…," he interjected roughly, his fingers tugging at the ground, "I beg and Slayer urges me on to spill blood but I fear there is barely in my body left for the hunt!"

"You scream for your…. purpose….?" The princess muttered the words, as if they were completely foreign to her.

The White Knight chuckled slightly as he took another deep, strained breath. He slowly brought his hand, red and dripping, through his silver hair as his strange eyes caught hers and forced her to stare back. With only curiosity and morbidity on his lips, he managed through his gasps:

"Have you never thought of your purpose- My Rose Princess?"

--

"These years the princess has changed," the Blue Knight muttered.

The Blue Knight slid his blade through the piece of cloth in his hand slowly, inspecting it as it caught slight glimmers of light against the metal. It reflected off of their attire but it was of no matter to them as they all merely sat and spoke- muttered and wondered.

"Worrying.." continued the Red Knight.

"We do not question- nonetheless. What was our mission? Blue Knight?" the Black Knight finished.

He clenched his teeth together in a slight frustration before, returning to his position.

"Indeed, a new enemy to wipe away- a couple of runners and a figure of black in the distance," The Blue Knight explained finally.

The knights paused, all around their small table, with a single empty chair for their 'White' partner to join them- if ever. The sound of the princess's heels rhythmically through the walls, waltzing with herself, could easily be heard and a small hum of the roses singing in tune with her steps- a forgotten dance which she seems to have remembered through all of her agony.

"Approaching?" the Red Knight lolled his head to the side slightly; not showing any irritation to the rhythmic patter.

"We shall see?" the Blue Knight challenged, raising an eyebrow- though, it could not be seen.

"A stranger is in town…?" the Red Knight laughed, shocked at the idea.

"The man's body must have washed up on shore farther away...," the Black Knight said, casually rising from his seat.

"One with the gorgeous scent of a thousand armies- marching war machines all rolled up into one man!" the Red Knight gushed, his finger tips shivered unknowingly to him.

The Blue Knight paused, his eyes travelling over the intensity of the Red Knight. He could feel the same energy rushing through him at the mention of a challenger- a challenger who could bring about such a reaction in the stoic guard. A challenger who could give him… such a selfish wish… a _purpose._

"Red Knight! You quake! What is the problem?" the Blue Knight quickly asked, aghast at the Red Knight's sudden emotion.

"This urge… this urge and desire. Is it selfish?" the Red Knight laughed.

_Indeed, my Knight, it is…._

"But you! You, too, Blue Knight! I see your hands! You, too, feel it!" he countered once more, laughing.

"The wind hears us… We cannot think of such desires which only benefit ourselves," the Black Knight jumped in, still sitting with his eyes upon them darkly.

"Still in love Black Knight?" the Blue Knight teased sharply, his eyes glaring towards his fellow companion.

_I wonder…My Black Knight._

_Do you dare-_

_Cross me?_

"Tell me of this stranger…. Forget the matter," the Black Knight firmly asked, not bothered be the question before.

"The princess would not be pleased to know..." the Blue Knight whispered, his gaze travelling to the sky.

_Do not speak of me… so casually… Belittling Knights._

_You're breaking. Breakable little dolls_

_Lined up to break and smash_

_I may cut my feet waltzing away from the ruin…._

"Would the rider be a problem?" the Black Knight inquired- still trying to be firm with his inquiry.

"Causing a ruckus… No. Harmful to us… I believe," the Red Knight murmured.

"Our princess's safety comes first," the Black Knight reminded.

"We ride to stop the runners- if we meet this wandering blade, what shall it come to?" the final question arose from the Blue Knight- it remained unanswered as they started off.

_Bring him to me…. Foolish Knights.._

_Perhaps Our purpose_

_Lies within his existence_

_Like a foggy shadow_

_Approaching with such an imminence-_

_I find it frightening._

_Agonizing._

_Yet, so very beautiful._


End file.
